It has been known that a power source relay is arranged between a battery and an inverter in an electrical motor driving apparatus. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-45578 discloses that a power source relay arranged between a battery and an inverter is configured by a MOSFET.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-45578 discloses that the power source relay is added between the battery and the inverter, and a reverse connection protective relay is arranged so that a parasitic diode is in a direction opposite to the power source relay. Therefore, the electrical motor driving apparatus can be protected when the battery is incorrectly connected in a reverse direction.
However, the number of parts is increased with the power source relay and a reverse connection protective relay provided separately.